


Zahar și apă

by BelladonnaWyck, justlikeyouimagined



Series: Sânge și Dulce [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined
Summary: “Will you come home?” Adam asked eagerly, punctuating his question by dragging his hand over Nigel’s growing hardness.Nigel groaned and shook his head. Home was simply too far. He’d been waiting weeks, and he wasn’t an especially patient man.“Want you here. Now.” He looked at Dimitri and said, “Both of you.”
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Towers, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Towers/Original Character(s)
Series: Sânge și Dulce [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Zahar și apă

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for the Sânge și Dulce universe, set about two years after Fier și Sare. Read Part 1 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687480/chapters/49136846), Part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409419/chapters/53540623), and some early Nigel smut (can be read as a stand alone) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162696).
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam’s eyes scanned over the crowd, a restless energy fizzling just beneath his skin and compelling him to bounce his knee up and down, occasionally high enough to hit beneath the table. He tapped his fingers against the worn wood of the tabletop, ignoring the sticky mess that sometimes collected on the tips when he pulled them away.

Dimitri’s hand was warm and heavy on Adam’s thigh, stopping its upward trajectory for the third time in as many minutes. “Be calm, _myshka.”_ His voice rumbled in Adam’s ear as he leaned closer, the warmth of Dimitri’s body nearly oppressive in the blistering heat of Bucharest in the late summer. Sweat had already collected at Adam’s nape, matting his hair to his temples, and beneath his palms where they clung to the edge of his booth seat. 

“He was supposed to be here already.” Adam could hear the fine tremble in his voice and he hated it, hated how weak he felt worrying himself sick about Nigel’s wellbeing. The gruff mobster was always _fine,_ never seemed to get himself into a situation he couldn’t just as easily get out of. And this particular trip had been for the type of business that didn’t come with bloodshed, just an easy exchange of goods and services for money with some French businessmen. 

“It’s not like he met with the Russians or the Italians, Adam. He’ll be fine.” It was eerie how well Dimitri could read Adam sometimes, like he was ever-present in Adam’s mind.

The hand on Adam’s thigh moved its way up his flanks until it settled at his nape, fingers curling possessively around the back of Adam’s neck and tickling against his curls. Adam closed his eyes reflexively, nearly purring like a cat contentedly as Dimitri soothed him. “Be a good boy and perhaps you’ll get a treat when he gets home, hm?” 

Adam’s eyes snapped open at that, his pupils expanding to flood his iris with ink. “Don’t tease me, Daddy,” Adam pouted, his plush bottom lip sticking out as Dimitri only laughed at him. 

They settled back against the discolored cushions of the booth in the far back corner of Nigel’s club - their club now - the once white color now stained with years of nicotine and layers of fluids Adam didn’t want to dwell too closely on. He’d need to remember to speak with Darko about doing some updates soon. Even if the club wasn’t their main focus, they were a walking health hazard at this point. 

He was interrupted from his internal musings when the back door to the club opened, Nigel and one of his crew swaggering through it like a king at court. Adam was on his feet immediately, only Dimitri’s strong grip around his wrist keeping him from bounding over the table and making his way to Nigel right the fuck now. It had been _weeks_ since he’d gone to France, the longest any of them had been separated since Adam had been brought home nearly two years prior. He still got nervous when either of them were gone longer than a day or two, his object permanence seemingly wiped clean after the trauma he’d endured. 

“Please,” Adam whined, voice pleading as his gaze remained rapt on Nigel’s approaching form. Dimitri huffed a laugh from behind him, only further tightening his grip around Adam’s wrist, delicate bones shifting uncomfortably from the pressure. 

“You will wait and not cause a scene, sweet boy. _Behave.”_ The word was a warning, and pleasure spilled down Adam’s spine at the sound, forcing a shiver of arousal from him. He knew that voice. That voice meant they would get to play soon if only Adam did as he was told. Adam could be good. He could be _perfect._

Time seemed to trickle past them like they were stuck in honey, Nigel stopping every few seconds to make quick small talk with various people who called out to him along the way. Adam knew that Nigel was the leader here, that people looked to him for his guidance and his strength, but he didn’t give a fuck about those people. He wanted Nigel _with him._ Even the few feet still separating them felt like too much, making Adam’s skin crawl with tension and suspense. 

When Nigel was finally close enough to touch, Adam remained still and silent, playing it cool. He knew Nigel could see right through him, they all knew Adam still struggled with separation, but neither man ever made Adam feel lesser for it. Nigel’s smile was wide and crooked as he closed the remaining steps between them, taking Adam into his arms and kissing him filthy and rough with no preamble, some people close enough to see the interaction whooping playfully at the display. 

Nigel slipped his hand into the tangle of Adam’s curls, gripping the base of his skull as he pressed the slim boy into him. His other hand wandered, running up and down his side, committing to memory the curve and slide of the one before him. He was ravenous. Nothing he’d had in the City of Lights compared to what he’d left behind. 

Adam whimpered under the force of Nigel’s kiss, his lips spreading in a ridiculous smile as Nigel refused to let him go. He grabbed hold of Nigel’s button down, wrinkling the pattern in an effort to press himself closer. His stomach felt full of helium, a sparking sort of empty that made him feel like he could float. 

In his own time, Dimitri slid off the sticky leather couch and moved up to stand beside them. His hand rubbed soothing circles over the lower curve of Adam’s back before taking his ass and squeezing it with affection. Nigel let his wandering hand off of Adam and motioned for Dimitri to come closer. With a burly hand in his, he tugged the older man towards him, then ringed the back of his neck in a possessive, affectionate grip. 

At last, he pulled off Adam and took in both of his lovers with pride. 

“You’re late.” Adam chided, choosing Dimitri’s warmth to cuddle up beside in tease. 

“A thousand apologies. I’m here now.” Nigel pulled Adam bodily back towards him, laying needy kisses over his jaw and sinewy neck. He let out a low rumble. “I could devour you.” He exhaled the words, unable to stop himself from nipping playfully at his earlobe. 

“Is that a promise?” Adam’s eyes twinkled in the dim light of the club. Around them, Nigel’s companions had grown politely interested in anywhere but where their boss stood, pressing his erection into the small body of his boy. 

With some degree of restraint, Nigel gripped Adam’s shoulders and pushed him back to take him in. His wrists were littered in dozens of small bruises, his neck a canvas of burst veins and fading yellow skin. Around his neck, a thin gold collar cinched into place with two diminutive locks. The combination burst forth a smile over Nigel’s face. 

“You’ve been taking care of our boy?” He directed the question at Dimitri, whose normally dark eyes were creased in amusement.

“It’s been a pleasure.” He shot a look at Adam, who smiled shyly with heavily lidded eyes. “He’s been sublime.”

A thrill started at Adam’s toes and rushed to prickle behind his ears. The praise made his cock twitch in his tight jeans, which made him ache all the more. 

“Will you come home?” Adam asked eagerly, punctuating his question by dragging his hand over Nigel’s growing hardness.

Nigel groaned and shook his head. Home was simply too far. He’d been waiting _weeks_ , and he wasn’t an especially patient man. 

“Want you here. Now.” He looked at Dimitri and said, “Both of you.”

Adam tensed marginally in Nigel’s grasp. Even after he had started going out again with Nigel and Dimitri, it had taken months for him to feel ready to come back _here_ . Though he recognized the necessity of it, _here_ was full of nasty memories for Adam, which he’d spent endless drunken nights trying to forget. 

He blinked a few times in rapid succession, trying to gather his thoughts. His cock ached and his head swum, but still a small part of him wavered at the thought of anyone being able to see him. He hadn’t done that since… since _before,_ he thought grimly, then physically twitched at the memory. 

Nigel dragged his finger across his chest and hooked it over the gold metal’s edge. It pulled him in closer, where he could smell the staleness of his cigarettes, and underneath that the spicy hunger. The sudden movement made him gasp. Still, he was quiet, considering. A phantom hurt in his limbs struck up as he remembered being beaten and used not twenty feet from where they were standing now. 

“What about a room?” Dimitri offered, his hand back to pressing soothing patterns into Adam’s back. “Control the entry?”

Adam let out a breath and nodded emphatically, relief washing over him like a heady drug. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them. It was _everyone else_ that set him on edge. He hadn’t even been aware of how tightly clenched his jaw was until he sighed through his teeth as his two burly men folded him in between their bodies and squeezed him far more gently than one would expect. 

Things moved quickly after his quiet acceptance, Nigel practically dragging him back in the direction he’d originated, pulling him into one of the empty rooms in the employees-only section of the club. Adam only realized after entering that they were in Darko’s office. He chuckled to himself that the man would yet again return from his own business trip to evidence of their indiscretions being left in his private areas.

Nigel grunted something in broken Russian to Dimitri, seemingly a string of names that were vaguely familiar, and the other man huffed and left again, leaving Adam and Nigel alone in the office. There was a desk in the center of the room, a cracked brown leather couch off to the side, and a small bed pushed against the back wall for the nights when Darko stayed late. 

“Come on, gorgeous, let me get a good look at you,” Nigel’s body was pressed flush to Adam’s, leaving him no room to step away and fulfill the request. He laughed when Nigel growled and only held him closer when Adam tried to back up, Adam’s face resting again in Nigel’s strong neck. “I missed you, sweet boy. You gonna be good for us tonight? Show me how much you missed me?” Nigel’s voice was soft but firm, and it sent a thrill through Adam to hear it again. 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Adam made his voice soft and sweet, rubbing himself all over Nigel before he finally managed to dance out of his arms, collapsing onto the bed. It was nothing more than a full-size mattress shoved into the corner, not even a frame beneath it, but it would work perfectly for their purposes.

Nigel joined him within seconds, his weight enough to push Adam back into the mattress, keeping him held down and _safe._ He let up enough to have Adam shimmy and flip so he was facing Nigel, a smile playing on his lips. 

There was a hunger in Nigel that had simmered in him since he’d checked out of his hotel earlier that morning. It was a gnawing thing, impatience to see his boy after so long. He ran his hands over his skinny body, ducking under the thin t-shirt and tweaking at a nipple. Adam let out a surprised gasp, spurring him on. He wanted to elicit all sorts of noises from the boy underneath him. Show him what it meant to be taken care of.

Eagerly, he pulled at the cloth of his shirt, a distinctive rip sounding in his haste to get it up and over his head. Adam lay himself back in Nigel’s arms, rubbing his face against the sun kissed skin. He took a deep smell in and relaxed. Here was safety. Here was home. 

Adam’s hands slipped down to grab at Nigel through his pants. “Wanna taste you.” His breathing came out wrecked, like he’d run to Paris to greet him.

“Mmm, sweet boy.” Nigel punctuated his words by grinding himself against Adam’s hand. He could picture how sweet his boy would look, spread out on the mattress with him standing at its edge, cock pushed painfully deep into his throat. He would positively glow, choking on his dick.

He switched his attention to Adam’s pants, tearing them off like the t-shirt before it, following quickly with his underwear until Adam lay naked underneath him, chest rising and falling with want. His cock stuck out obscenely and gleamed with precome in the grimy light of the office. 

At that instant, Dimitri knocked once, not waiting for a response before opening the door. Nigel smiled down at Adam, gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, then stumbled up and off the bed. His eyes still closed, Adam moaned his dissatisfaction, and made a motion to reach out for the other man. It wasn’t until the third man had slipped into the room behind Dimitri that Adam opened his eyes, searchingly.

A tangled sensation knotted in his stomach as he took in the space. He didn’t move to cover himself, cocksure as he was, but something in him prickled with agitation. One, two, three, four, five men trickled in, all members of Nigel’s crew. He’d partied with them, spent evenings dancing or drinking or joking with each of them in turn. Never did he expect to see them like this.

“Daddy?” he asked, unsure of how to follow it up. _Are these men for me? What do you expect of me? Why would you think I’d want anyone other than you?_

But he needn’t have worried. Nigel walked over to Dimitri, speaking quick Romanian that Adam couldn’t catch. The Russian nodded and turned to the other men to relay the message.

“You are here as observers. There will be no touching. Lay a finger on him and you lose it.” Dimitri eyed the small crowd. “Understood?” Nods and small grunts of approval were heard among the group.

“Baby boy, stand up for me,” Nigel said, coming back to pay attention to his plaything. Adam moved slowly, tentative but turned on, sliding himself up and off the bed. He stood before the men naked; his cock dribbled a line of slick that trailed down his length and tangled in his pubic hair.

“You’re all ours tonight, gorgeous. But I know you, you greedy wanton slut,” Nigel’s tone tinged with a smoldering lust that made the last syllable sting like a whip. “If I told you to get on your knees right now and suck our friends off, you would do it, wouldn’t you?”

Adam’s eyes flicked over to Nigel. He nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” 

A man in the lineup sniggered and whispered something nasty to the person beside him. 

“If I told you to bend yourself over this desk, you’d do it, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whined, a bit more desperately. 

“And if your Daddy told you to spread your hole and let each of these men use you until you were red and swollen, what would you say?”

Adam closed his eyes slowly, imagining the scenario. His hand brushed his aching cock before he remembered himself and put them both behind his back.

“I’d ask for more.”

Nigel and Dimitri both laughed, which allowed the other men in the room to do the same, a bubble of tension bursting at the sound. 

“Good, darling.” Nigel walked up, tracing the fine line of his jaw and down, over a nipple, across the ridges of his ribs. “I know you’d positively scream for more. But you’re going to have to wait for that, aren’t you baby? Tonight, your Daddies need your attention, don’t they?”

“Yes, Sir,” Adam’s voice was breathy and placating, but his eyes shone with mischief. Dimitri had done a wonderful job of taking care of Adam even while Nigel was gone - of course he had - but Adam always liked it best when he had both of his men with him.

Dimitri wasn’t far behind Nigel, lining himself up along Adam’s back even as Nigel took his front, both of them rutting the evidence of their own arousal against Adam’s taut body. He felt energized, aroused, the restless energy in his limbs more from a desire to be fucked than from any sort of residual fear. He knew his men would take care of him, he could trust them even when his own mind wasn’t always trustworthy. 

“Do you want something to get you ready, myshka?” Dimitri ground himself against Adam’s pert ass, close enough that Adam could feel his lips move against the nape of his neck. He’d had a few lines earlier in the night but could feel the chill in his fingertips and toes as the drug wore off. He nodded softly, biting his lip when he turned his body in their arms, facing Dimitri now. 

The other man stole a kiss, then several more, rougher and in rapid sequence as he pulled Adam into his chest. Dimitri pulled away, letting Nigel take over while he went to retrieve a tray already lined with several white piles of coke. 

“Alright, gorgeous. Let’s get you squared up, hm?” Nigel guided Adam to the small table in the center of the room where he pushed his shoulders until he kneeled on the shag carpet that lined the coffee table. As Dimitri settled the tray down in front of him, Nigel handed him a cut off straw. Adam leaned forward and took two lines back to back, sniffling past the post-nasal drip and smirking up at Nigel and Dimitri as they yanked him onto his feet and led him back to the bed. 

“Need to be inside of you, it’s been too long,” Nigel growled into Adam’s neck as he pawed at his hips, most likely leaving finger-shaped bruises in his haste to both pull Adam into him and also bend him over the mattress. 

Adam could hear the other men in the room shifting on their feet, the sound of zippers being discreetly undone. He knew if he looked behind them he’d find the strange men touching themselves already as they watched. Adam was a well-known form of entertainment in the club, more than one of these men had walked in on errant blowjobs or desperate handjobs in a too-cramped bathroom, but none had been given express permission to enjoy the show. 

“Do you want fingers, baby?” Nigel continued, his own clothes joining Adam’s in a rumpled pile on the floor. 

Adam shook his head probably far more aggressively than was necessary, but he _didn’t_ want to be fingered. He wanted to feel every inch of Nigel spreading him open and fucking into him tight and hot. He wanted to feel the sting when Dimitri would eventually take Nigel’s place, his cock large enough to still hurt a little even with Nigel’s lube guiding the way. 

“Are you sure?” Dimitri stood to Adam’s side, caressing the side of his jaw and leaning down to kiss him again. Something about having Nigel around always turned Dimitri nearly savage and both of them fed into each other to bring out their possessiveness. 

Adam let out a whine into Dimitri’s mouth. If anyone knew Adam, it was Dimitri, whom he’d been coming to since he was barely more than a boy. Dimitri had practically shaped Adam’s needs around his own desires; he needn’t ask whether Adam wanted to feel the stretch of taking his men: he’d all but designed him that way. 

“Mmm, on your knees then, gorgeous. Yeah, just like that. Show our guests what they’ve come here to see.” The pink of Adam’s cheeks were hidden in shadow as he positioned himself to face the back corner of the room, so his ass was on display for the rest of the men. His heart was pounding, but not in a way that he confused with fear. It was adrenaline and a frenetic energy that sped through his veins now. 

On an impulse, he leaned his head down onto the mattress and reached behind him to pull the cheeks of his ass apart. One of the men - a tall, gangly one that Dimitri had brought into the crew more recently than the others - let out a strangled groan.

Dimitri laughed, a bellyful sound that echoed about the room in sweet warm reverberations. It calmed Adam another degree. He clenched his ass tight, then let the muscles relax as much as he could. 

Nigel’s hands joined Adam’s, spreading him wide. He jumped in surprise when he felt the solid slap of Dimitri’s wide hand against his hole. He laughed nervously to himself, and was struck again, harder this time.

“Baby,” Nigel began, trailing kisses along his flank and down towards his hole. Nigel spit once, then again on his winking hole. “Let’s let our guests get you wet, okay?”

“Sir, yes, please.” he panted, his face warm against the thin fabric of the linens. He snuck a glance behind him at the men, at Dimitri motioning for the first one to come up and add his saliva between his crack. By the third man, the thick slick slipped down and over his asshole, trailing down his balls. By the fifth, he felt sopping wet and let out a wanton noise into the sheets. 

Dimitri was the last to add his spit to the collection. He stroked his hand down and over Adam’s ass with care before leaning in and dribbling saliva directly onto his rim and over his perineum. 

Nigel shifted impatiently, lining himself up and pushing the head in past the first ring of well-lubed muscles. Adam let out a small noise of pleasure, and pushed himself back against where Nigel stilled. He pushed in again, a fraction deeper this time, at a pace that was torturously slow. Adam made a small noise of frustration, to which Dimitri sat down on the bed beside him and ran a hand through his curls. 

“Fuck me, Daddy.” He meant the words for Nigel but spoke them to Dimitri, who leaned in and pulled him up so he could leave greedy kisses on his lips and along his jawline. Nigel gripped his hips harder and pulled out nearly completely, so that Adam had to push back to keep him sheathed in his ass. Then, with a single thrust, he pushed himself up and in, gliding the head of his cock over and past Adam’s sensitive prostate. The result was a yelp of surprise from Adam, and a chorus of quiet noises of appreciation from the crowd. 

He quieted, fully inside his body and let out a low moan of satisfaction. Inside him, Adam could feel the pulses of enthusiasm from the other man, his cock twitching deep within his insides. He knelt there, panting into Dimitri’s mouth, full up with Nigel’s cock, and felt truly safe for the first time in weeks. The sensation made him melt, and he fell back down off his hands, breaking his contact with Dimitri, who continued to gently pet his locks away from his dampening face. 

“Tighter than a virgin, gorgeous. Your Daddy not fucking you right while I’ve been away?” Nigel growled, leaning over him to pant against his nape. 

When he pulled away Adam could hear the sounds of the two men kissing filthy and wet, their kiss more like they were going to war than anything soft or worshipful like the kisses they often gave Adam, leaving him reeling. 

“Both my Daddys fuck me just right,” Adam purred, smirking up at Dimitri even as Nigel picked up his pace, hammering Adam’s prostate and setting his skin ablaze with his arousal. It hurt, but not in any meaningful way, and not enough for Adam to use his safe word. He felt so cared for caught between his two monstrous men, adored and worshipped. 

Some of the men gathered were laughing and grunting amongst themselves in Romanian, nothing Adam could fully pick up even if he hadn’t been preoccupied with the cock filling him up so perfectly. 

“Wanna suck you off,” he pleaded, turning his gaze coy and placating to the bulge in Dimitri’s jeans. He was the only one left in clothes, and something about it made Adam’s stomach clench in desire. He moved as much as he could to smear his wet, pouting mouth across the front of Dimitri’s pants, soaking the fabric as Dimitri grunted his approval. 

The bedsprings wheezed with the added weight of the other man as he adjusted himself, undoing his slacks to pull his thick cock out. At least one audience member whistled low at the reveal. The saliva pooled in Adam’s mouth as he regarded it, his eyes flicking back and forth from Dimitri’s face and between his legs, like an eager dog just before the dinner bell. Dimitri gave a curt nod; Adam’s lips were shaped around the head before the motion was up. 

“That’s it, boy. Fill you up every -” Nigel pounded into Adam from behind, “which -” he grunted “- way.” He slapped his ass hard to accentuate the point. Adam whimpered and bucked between his men. _This_ was safety. The pairs of eyes on him meant nothing when he could touch and taste and feel the two of them again. 

Adam lunged forward onto Dimitri’s cock, the head scraping at the back of his throat. The moment it slid down, blocking his airway - _that_ was comfort. He grasped around blindly for Dimitri’s hand, making him clutch at a handful of curls, forcing him down further onto him, stretching his lips around Dimitri’s girth. 

“Fuck him onto me,” Dimitri commanded of Nigel, who grabbed hold of the boy’s narrow hips and let loose several deep, punishing bursts that speared him further onto Dimitri’s length. Adam couldn’t breathe, couldn’t swallow, he could only open his throat and take the heat of him, eyes bursting wet at the edges. 

Nigel’s teeth dug and pulled at the soft flesh of Adam’s shoulder as he fucked into him, making him whine behind the cock gag of the other man. 

“Wanna see you choke, baby. Wanna watch him hold you down as you struggle to get air.” Nigel’s own breath came out in ragged pants. “Wanna feel you go limp when you pass out on his cock.”

The words shot through Adam and he extended himself in both directions like a stretching cat, wanting to be filled by both of them simultaneously. He felt obscene, thinking about himself choking out on his Daddys. He wanted nothing more. His eyes locked on with Dimitri’s, who wore a lazy half smile as he admired his boy. He considered just how much more he might be able to take if he truly went limp. Could he take it to the hilt? His inner thighs prickled in anticipation. 

Nigel shifted, slamming into his boy and pushing on the back of Adam’s skull so hard he nearly gagged. His body tensed beneath him, the need to catch his breath growing with every ticking second. Still, he held himself down low on Dimitri’s cock, his tongue pressed tight against the shaft that filled his mouth. If his Daddy wanted to see him choke, he’d be damned if he came up for air just yet. 

Though his mind kept himself impaled, his body grew increasingly tight. He wriggled with Nigel inside him, and clawed at the muscled hairy thighs before him. Nigel groaned loudly as he fucked him through his struggle.

“You’re so good for us, baby. Look at you taking it.” Nigel whispered breathlessly in his ear. He planted a wet kiss on his shoulder and pulled himself up but not out, pausing his thrusts into Adam’s small body to address the crowd. “He needs your encouragement! Show our boy some love. It isn’t every fucking day you get to watch this sort of magic.”

The men against the wall laughed and whooped. Several masturbated openly now, turned on by watching the way Adam’s torso shifted and twisted as he tried to hold himself down on Dimitri’s cock. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It was nearly impossible to stay still, the need to draw breath into his aching lungs making him lurch and groan. But Dimitri held him down and moaned his encouragement, his thumb rubbing soothing circles that tangled in his curls.

“Shhh, Adam. Almost there.” Dimitri cooed, his hips making small thrusting motions that jammed his cock fractions of an inch further into Adam’s throat. He wrapped his hand gently over Adam’s neck, letting out a wanton noise at how easily he could feel himself through the thin skin of his throat. 

“Feel me there, Adam?” His voice was meant to be soothing though Adam nevertheless felt frantic. He’d been speared onto Dimitri’s cock for eons now, it felt. His lungs were so empty they screamed, but he dug his nails into the thick skin of Dimitri’s thighs and held himself down.

“Daddy’s gonna come right into your stomach, sweet boy,” Dimitri babbled, his cock thick and hot between Adam’s lips. His thrusts were getting more insistent now, like he couldn’t help himself from pushing further and further, watching as his cock disappeared behind Adam’s stretched lips.

His vision was blurred by salt-crusted lashes and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. As he struggled to breath, Dimitri pinched his nostrils closed and removed his ability to even try to desperately suck air through his nose. He thrashed for a second, his instincts going haywire as the black started to pulse around the edges of his vision.

Adam couldn’t think straight. His head was spinning, panicked, frenzied. And still, through it all, he felt _safe_ . _Taken care of_. Knew his men wouldn’t let anything happen to him. The need to please them overwhelmed his need to breathe and finally, he felt himself grow fuzzy and dull. Soon thereafter, he caught one last look at Dimitri before his eyes closed and his body went completely limp.

“Fuck, yes,” Nigel swore, slamming into the pliant body beneath him. 

Dimitri looked for a second, stunned, at his boy. Then, carefully, gently, he pushed down harder on Adam’s head until he felt the tip of Adam’s nose flush with his pubic bone. His hand roamed up and down Adam’s full throat, jacking himself off from outside of his boy. Several men watching made appreciative noises at the length pushed down Adam’s throat. One man gasped loudly as he came over his hand. 

Each of Nigel’s thrusts forced Adam further down Dimitri’s cock, his lax throat more than accommodating of Dimitri’s girth. He felt his orgasm rising up, his stomach muscles clenching to keep it at bay while he sank into Adam over and over again. 

Dimitri held steady at the back of Adam’s throat, feeling the heat of him seep into his shaft as he lay prone and so very quiet. There was a stillness about him that he rarely achieved in waking, too full of restless energy and a need for constant motion to ever appear as peaceful as he did in his state of unconsciousness. 

Nigel’s pace was brutal, his eyes focused on the place where he moved in and out of Adam’s silent, easy body. The sounds were lewd and loud in the room, the only other noise was that of pre-come slick flesh being worked over by desperate hands as the men watched on in silent appreciation. 

“Gonna fucking blow. Haven’t gotten off in over a week,” Nigel groaned, his hips moving in faster, rabbiting thrusts as he speared Adam open. Dimitri laughed, remembering the night just over a week ago that Nigel must be referring to. Adam had begged and pleaded all day to be allowed a video call with his Daddy, and Dimitri had never truly been able to tell his boy no when he really wanted something. The three of them had masturbated together, or rather, Nigel had masturbated while Dimitri edged Adam for over an hour before fucking him until he came all over his tummy and Dimitri’s come leaked from his red hole. 

“Do it, I want to have him,” Dimitri encouraged, watching Adam closely while Nigel hammered into him and then stilled, his eyes closing as he filled Adam’s insides with his release.

Dimitri ripped Adam off, holding him up by his curls for several seconds while they waited for him to return to consciousness. He came back to them gasping, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth and thoroughly debauched, but as pretty as he ever was. 

Adam whimpered as he came to, confused momentarily by the flood of sensation coming back to him. His erection had flagged while he was out, a stubby half mast crushed between his stomach and the bed, but as he began to sense what was still happening to him, blood rushed from head to cock, filling him back up. Dimitri pressed his cheek down onto his hairy thigh and pet his head, curling himself down to whisper dirty nothings into his ear.

“Gonna fuck you now, sweet thing. Nigel lubed you up for me, and I’m gonna remind you what it’s like to take a cock. Think you can come without my hands?” The words were motivation only, there was no question. Adam could squirt from Dimitri like a goddamn pro, his orgasms wrung out of him in long, shuddering pulses every time Dimitri’s long cock pulled out and then slid back in, rubbing against his prostate. He loved the feeling of how out of control he felt when Dimitri made him come like that, and through the blurry haze of his regaining consciousness, he nodded lazily against Dimitri’s thigh. 

Nigel slammed hard into Adam for a final time, holding himself deep in Adam’s guts and grinding his hips in lazy circles, keeping Adam full even as Nigel’s cock began to soften. His whine when Nigel pulled out was wanton and genuine - he felt suddenly so empty without either of his men inside of him. 

_Look at that wet pussy_ , one of the men remarked in Romanian while another shuddered as he let off his load. Nigel, proud thing that he was, pulled open Adam’s ass to show him off; the white slick dribbling from the slight gape Nigel had left behind. Dimitri pressed a single kiss to Adam’s temple before getting up to take his place beside Nigel. 

“Make him scream, won’t you? I missed the way he cries out for us.” Nigel looked down at Adam, wiping at stray tear tracks that had started to dry on his face. “You make some noise for our guests, hm slut?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Adam wriggled his ass in the empty air. “Please, Daddy. Anything!”

Dimitri smoothed his hand along Adam’s sweaty back and smiled, lining his considerable girth up to the winking hole. He rubbed Nigel’s come over the head of his cock and then along his length, teasing Adam by keeping himself just far enough away to make him whimper and moan.

“Fuck me, Daddy!” Adam demanded, then shoved himself back onto Dimitri’s cock. It slid in several inches, stopping at the girthiest section. It shocked Adam - it always shocked Adam in the most delicious way and he let out a long, satisfied noise. “More,” he cried, to the delight of the men that prodded closer to watch the show.

“You only need ask, myshka,” Dimitri promised, then pushed completely into him in one long, wet stroke. A man in the crowd gasped watching his cock disappear so completely. 

Adam could sense the men were surprised at how well he could take Dimitri’s cock. The Russian had a porn-star cock and more than enough experience in how to use it perfectly. His pace was gruelling immediately, stretching Adam wide and keeping him speared open around him. Adam loved the sensation of being stuffed full, especially just like this, with Nigel’s come pooling in his insides while Dimitri fucked it ever deeper into Adam’s guts. 

“Please, Dimitri, harder,” Adam pleaded, fresh tears slipping from the corners of his eyes even as Nigel circled around to pet his face and watch him. They were both so careful with him, even when they played hard like this. Neither of his men would ever hurt him, of that Adam was certain. 

He nearly sobbed when Dimitri gave him what he’d asked for, fucked him slow and deep for several seconds before pulling nearly all the way out, stretching Adam’s rim painfully around his swollen cockhead before he slammed back in all the way, Adam’s belly hitting the mattress as he sprawled akimbo from the pressure and pace. 

“Yeah, yes, just like that,” Adam’s voice went high and breathy, his begging not falling on deaf ears. Dimitri took him apart, as he always did, and put him back together even better than he’d been before. Adam could hear another of the men come again, standing close enough now that his release spilled out mere inches from where Adam’s sweaty cheek rested against the bed sheets. 

“You like having your Daddy fuck you full with my come, sweetheart? You’re such a good little hole for us.” Nigel pet up Adam’s back, trailing his fingers along Adam’s wet jaw where he was covered in sweat, tears, spit, and pre-come. 

“Don’t you want to come for me, Adam?” Dimitri nearly purred down against Adam, and Adam’s lungs ached from the breath he’d been holding. “Come on, myshka. Show the gents what you can do.” 

Adam was dangerously close to the edge of his orgasm, he could feel it clawing at his abdomen, his thighs quivering with need. No matter the angle, Dimitri’s thick cock pressed and slid against Adam’s swollen prostate, forcing breathless whines from Adam’s chest. 

Dimitri lifted him up by his hips so the men could get a better view of the action, could see Adam’s cock slap against his lower stomach with each pounding thrust. Adam’s cock twitched. Once, twice, and then he was leaking milky ropes of come onto the sheets below him. 

As Dimitri milked him and rammed into his prostate mercilessly, Adam quickly became oversentive, squirming on Dimitri’s cock and drooling onto the mattress as he sobbed his release. The final two men finished as Adam did, their come joining that of the others on the bed and dripping onto the floor.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, love?” Nigel whispered into Adam’s ear. Adam nodded aggressively, unable to stop the movement once it started. His head felt like a seesaw, moving back and forth as Dimitri fucked in and out of him. His body was lax, limp, unable to hold itself. Dimitri’s strong arm held him up, like he was floating above the mattress, so the men still lingering could see him squirt again and again and again. 

He writhed on Dimitri’s cock now, unable to still himself, insensate and overwhelmed as Dimitri took his pleasure. The pace had changed from battering to impulsive, insistent, inescapable. He wailed as his Daddy used his hole to fuck himself to coming.

“Wanna taste you,” he practically cried, unable to temper his requests and unwilling in the present company anyway. He knew Dimitri was close; wanted to be painted with it.

Dimitri groaned but pulled out, practically spinning Adam about the bed so that he could pose before him. His mouth open, he pulled up his chin and waited, eager to be covered by his Daddy’s filth.

Dimitri jacked himself once, twice, three times before he shuddered and came, splashing hot and thick into Adam’s waiting mouth and onto his cheeks and hair. It was as if he’d been waiting as long as Nigel to debauche their beauty, when in fact he’d taken him only last night. It didn’t matter with their boy - twenty-four hours was enough for his need to virtually explode before him.

Adam whined, lapping up the white ribbons, licking his lips and moaning for more. The men that still watched him let out a collective sigh of relief to see Dimitri go off, a pressure gauge finally released. Nigel tugged at the gold band that encircled Adam’s neck possessively, reminding him that he belonged to both of them. He suddenly wanted nothing to do with his colleagues, needed them gone now that the tension had burst in the room. 

“Get out,” Nigel rumbled, never taking his eyes off his boy. The men shuffled but didn’t make for the door. At length, Nigel drew his gaze away from his exhausted, lovesick toy, repeating himself with more gusto. “Out!”

The men scrambled at the veracity in his tone, zipping up and leaving with soaked denim and wistful thoughts. In moments, it was only the three of them again.

Adam whimpered as he was yanked up the bed and into the arms of his lovers, Nigel on one side and Dimitri at his back. Their combined warmth was nearly stifling, but Adam found he didn’t give a single fuck as they curled around him protectively and soothed his aches with hands far gentler than one would expect from gangsters. 

He was drifting, felt high with the endorphins and the feel of these two men in him and around him. He could feel Nigel’s come leaking from his sore rim to trickle down his thighs and stain the sheets. Dimitri’s warm breath stirred the sweat-soaked hairs of Adam’s nape and Nigel’s calloused fingers mapped out the bruises along Adam’s flanks, slotting into the spaces between his ribs. He didn’t realize his eyes had been closed, his breathing even and steady, until Nigel spoke. 

“Are you with us, gorgeous? Or are you out there floating somewhere?” 

Adam’s eyes fluttered open slowly and then all at once, his lids heavy as lead when he looked up at the men hovering around him, crowding him against their chests from both sides. 

“Hm, feels nice,” he replied, his words slightly slurred but still understood if the grunting laughs were anything to go by. 

“Such a good boy for us tonight, darling. I’m sorry I was away for so long.” Nigel pressed a kiss to Adam’s sweaty forehead, one of his fingers dragging through the mess all over Adam’s cheeks and chin. “So filthy, baby. We should clean you up.” 

Adam thought of the warm water of their large tub, how he could probably easily convince them to pour him some of his favorite lavender-scented bubble bath and wash his hair while he continued to doze. But then he wriggled deeper into the sheets and felt the warmth of his men down to his bones, fully content for the first time in weeks. 

The bath could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RareMeat Nigel week!
> 
> Find us on twitter at @BelladonnaWyck and @trikemily


End file.
